


Spider Lilies

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ghosts, Other, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [One shot] An incident between a curious boy and a lonely ghost [Hatano and Jistui. Urban fantasy AU. Originally written for #fallentineevent]





	Spider Lilies

_Why did he take the bet again?_

Those were Hatano’s thoughts while standing outside the supposed haunted house. There was a haunted house close to the campus of the college Hatano was attending. It was pretty popular with the students, who went there for courage tests and lost bets. There were many stories about that place. Some said there is a ghost there; and a quite vengeful one. Of course, Hatano didn’t believe such things. There were just stories made up by teens to have something to be fascinated with.

Now, he stood outside the house and the only thing he wanted to do was go inside and come out quickly, just to fulfill the bet he lost to his roommate, Kaminaga, which caused him spending a night at the haunted house and Kaminaga taking his moped for a week.

_Seriously, why did I agree to this?_ He though. It’s not like he was scared or anything! He was pretty sure there wouldn’t be anything in the house and just spent the night in the cold.

He took a breath and stepped in.

He walked in the two floors of the house; there was nothing out of ordinary; just old dusty empty rooms and insects. Just as he imagined.

However, at the second floor, when he looked up, he saw something weird sticking out from the door of the attic. It looked like a plant root.

_This sure is peculiar!_ Hatano though.

So, he tried to open it.

Once he managed to open the door and get inside, the first thing he noticed was a flower; specifically a spider lily. There were spider lilies in every corner of the attic.

_How can a flower grow in here? Even if seeds came from outside there is no soil in here for them hatch._ He thought.

Then, his eyes fell in a silhouette standing in front of the attic’s window. It looked like a boy, not much taller than him, with black hair and wearing a black yukata. ‘Who is there?’

The boy turned around and looked at him in wonder. He could see his face clearly now; brown eyes, lily-white skin and beautiful features. The moonlight falling on him made him look almost ethereal.

‘You can see me?’ He asked.

Hatano was baffled at that question. _Is this guy for real?_

‘Of course I can. Why couldn’t I?’

The other chuckled. ‘Because I’m a ghost.’ He said.

Hatano looked at him. I _s he serious? Going to an abandoned house and pretending to be a ghost? He must be a lunatic!_ He thought.

‘And because of that no one can see me and so I’m lonely. So, I scare everyone that comes to this place to ease my boredom. But you are the first one who can see me, Shimano Hatano.’ The boy continued.

‘how does you know my name?’ Hatano felt chills down his spine.

‘I told you, I’m a ghost. I can get in the minds of people. They call me Jistui, by the way. Since you can see me, how about we become friends and have tea parties together? Then I won’t be lonely.’ The boy said and started walking towards Hatano.

‘Let’s make a contract about it, Shall we?’ As he said that, he stood centimeters from Hatano’s face.

The last thing Hatano felt was cold hands on his face and cold lips on his, before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for #fallentineevent but i didn't make the deadline.


End file.
